Brandel A
by poppy49
Summary: Le Détective Marty Deeks est rattrapé par son passé et se retrouve à vivre deux vies en parallèle. Les agents du NCIS auront-ils suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser mener l'enquête seul? Arrivera-t-il à préserver ce secret qu'il le ronge? En ressortira-t-il indemne? (Hurt/Confort/Angst/Romance) [spoiler saison 5]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde, c'est **Neferete** je me suis permis d'aidé **Poppy49** à publier ça première fic, qu'elle à déjà publier en E.V. sur le quartier HypnoWeb LosAngeles, trouvant ça fic intéressante je lui est conseillé de la publier ici, mais ayant que peut de temps pour ça, elle m'a laisser le soins de m'en occupé en son nom. Sa fic va comporter 8 chapitre plus un épilogue, je préfère prévenir d'avance que l'épilogue contiendra un passage classé **M. **je vous laisse à ses soins...

**Bonjour, je suis poppy49 est voici ma première fic.**

**Je vous propose cet « épisode virtuel imaginant le 5x18 » accès sur Deeks. J'ai essayé d'inclure des réponses aux sous-entendus que j'ai pu capter au fil des épisodes…**

**la série et les personnage de NCIS:LA ne m'appartienne pas, sauf les OS contenus dans cette histoire.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Un autre homme

Il était quatre heures du matin mais sa concentration et sa détermination étaient intactes. Pourtant cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il tenait ce rythme: Agent de liaison Marty Deeks le jour et la nuit il redevenait le dealer, le traqueur qu'il avait été, espionnant les échanges entre gangs, y participant de temps en temps pour glaner des informations et faire son trou dans la Toile. Hetty s'était contenté de l'excuse d'une affaire importante au LAPD sur laquelle il était depuis longtemps et qui avait refait surface. Mais il se sentait observé. Cette situation avait inquiété ses collègues. Il avait donc dû mettre de la distance entre eux, refusant les verres après le boulot ou les dîner chez Sam et Michèle. Il longea lentement le bâtiment industriel abandonné et s'arrêta à l'entrée, colla son oreille contre la porte coulissante et tenta de capter des brides de conversation.

**Dealer1** : Il en demande 8 millions, la moitié par virement, l'autre moitié en «kit».

**Dealer **2: C'est beaucoup mais l'information vaut le prix, j'accepte.

**Dealer1**: il veut le premier virement dans la journée et Sayers te recontacte pour l'autre moitié.

Après avoir échangé les formalités pour le virement, les deux hommes repartirent chacun de leur côté par l'entrée opposée de celle où se tenait Deeks. Bien que Sayers ne participait jamais personnellement aux échanges, il s'occupait lui-même de définir lieu de rendez-vous et négociation des prix à distance ce qui l'exposait plus que d'habitude et permis enfin de le localiser.

Trop concentré sur la conversation, Deeks n'avait pas remarqué l'homme s'approcher derrière lui. D'un geste maîtrisé il passa un fil de nylon autour du cou du détective et usa de sa force pour tenter de l'égorger rapidement et silencieusement. Par réflexe Deeks attrapa les mains de son agresseur et tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte mais l'homme était fort et entraîné. Soudain, l'étreinte fût plus faible et l'homme s'effondra derrière lui.

**Lisa**: Alex! Ça va?

Une jeune femme dans la trentaine, de taille moyenne et musclée, habillée tout de noir s'approcha rapidement de lui pour le soutenir et constater les dégâts.

**Lisa**: Je t'ai encore sauvé les miches, c'était moins une! Dit-elle gentiment avec un léger accent.

**Alex (Deeks)**: Qu'est-ce-que je ferais sans toi? Dit-il en reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et lui souris tendrement en guise de remerciement.

**Lisa**: Tu serais encore plus mort que tu ne l'es déjà. Plaisanta-t-telle doucement.

Une fois rassurée que la blessure n'était que légère. Elle se concentra sur l'agresseur, gisant au sol un couteau planté dans le dos. Elle le retira, l'essuya et le rangea dans un interstice prévu à cet effet dans la semelle de sa chaussure. Elle le fouilla et y trouva une plaque.

**Lisa**: Woww, tu ne vas pas aimer ça!

**Alex (Deeks):** Quoi? Qui-est-ce? demanda Alex les deux mains autour de son cou appuyant pour compresser la blessure afin d'empêcher le sang de couler.

**Lisa:** C'est un agent du NCIS, Agent Dantal, positionné à San Diego. Tu le connais?

**Alex (Deeks)**: Merde! Non, ça ne me dit rien.

**Lisa:** Penses-tu qu'il y aurait pu avoir une fuite au NCIS sur ta vraie identité et ton implication dans la Toile?

**Alex (Deeks)**: Hetty m'a assuré que mes identités étaient restées cloisonnées aux bureaux du centre des opérations et elle n'est pas au courant de mon niveau d'infiltration. Mais si Sayers a eu l'info et l'a vendu à Sanders, il va nous falloir jouer serré et rapide.

**Lisa**: Je téléphone à David et Marion pour savoir où ils en sont. Elle prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

Deeks se mit à faire les cents pas pour se concentrer. Sayers est un traître travaillant dans les hautes sphères de la NAVY. Il fait payer très cher ses informations et fait preuve d'une extrême prudence en multipliant les modes de paiement ce qui a pour conséquence de ralentir la transmission des informations. Si Sanders avait eu vent de son identité et de sa localisation il serait déjà mort.

**Lisa**: Marion et David ont réussis leur coup. Sayers a été amené au garage. Ils ont regardé son ordi portable, un email était prêt à être envoyé expliquant que Maximilien Gentry et Marty Deeks sont la même personne avec ta photo comme preuve et l'adresse de Deeks est renseignée. Ils continuent de fouiller l'ordi. Informa Lisa.

**Alex (Deeks)**: Les infos ne peuvent provenir que de quelqu'un de l'OPS…seuls eux sont au courant. Sayers aurait réussi à mettre une taupe au NCIS?

**Lisa**: Ça m'en a tout l'air. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses. Sayers ne peut plus faire l'intermédiaire puisque nous l'avons. La taupe au NCIS ne trouvera personne pour vendre ses infos.

**Alex (Deeks)**: Le NCIS à toutes les raisons de me mettre la disparition de Sayers sur le dos, si je m'absente ça sera suspicieux. Laissons Dantal ici, par expérience je sais que moins nous bougeons les cadavres moins il y a de preuves.

**Lisa**: Il est 4h30, on passe à la planque pour te soigner un peu mieux que ça et je prends le relais auprès des Irakiens.

L'agitation habituelle des 9h au Centre des Opérations ne semblait pas avoir été perturbée par les événements de la nuit. Sam et G, leur sac sur l'épaule papotaient tout en s'installant à leur bureau. Kensi, discrètement s'approcha.

**Kensi**: Salut les gars. Dit-elle d'une voix mi- joyeuse mi- réservée

**Sam**: Kensi! Quelle surprise! Qu'il est bon de te revoir parmi nous! Rassure nous tu restes, tu ne repars pas? Interrogea Sam d'un ton joyeux et inquiet en même temps.

**Callen**: Kenz! Ça va? poursuivit Callen en la prenant dans ses bras amicalement. Tu nous as manqué.

**Kensi**: Oui ça va. La mission est terminée, je reste parmi vous...Où est Deeks?

**Sam**: Hahahaa! Il n'a pas perdu de ses vieilles habitudes, toujours en retard! Répondit Sam taquin.

**Callen**: Il travaille beaucoup depuis quelques temps. Une grosse affaire qu'il avait en cours avant d'arriver au NCIS lui prend beaucoup d'énergie. Il travaille souvent tard et la nuit pour planquer. Il n'a rien voulu lâcher comme infos supplémentaires et nous ne sommes pas au courant de ses activités. Informa Callen.

**Kensi**: Il n'était pas chez lui hier soir en tout cas et il ne répond pas au téléphone. Répondit Kenzi un peu inquiète.

De l'autre côté de l'open space Granger et Hetty en tête à tête semblaient plongés dans une conversation agitée.

**Granger**: Deeks est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'avais donné l'ordre à l'agent Dantal de surveiller ses activités en dehors de celles du NCIS pendant mon absence. Dantal a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Parallèlement, Sayers a été enlevé cette nuit...et l'appartement de Deeks a été minutieusement fouillé vers les 1h du matin. Ça fait beaucoup d'événements l'impliquant pour une même nuit. Expliqua Granger de sa voix monocorde et grave.

**Hetty**:Tu as espionné un de mes hommes sans demander mon avis! Mr Deeks est un homme loyal, s'il est mis au courant que nous l'espionnons, nous perdons sa confiance et par conséquence, nous le perdons définitivement! J'ai confiance en lui, il nous a montré plusieurs fois son attachement au NCIS. De plus, nous avons encore besoin de lui pour faire tomber Sanders. Répondit Hetty inquiète et en colère.

**Granger**: Nous ne pouvons pas oublier son passé, c'est un dealer et un passeur. Depuis quelques temps Deeks a été en relation avec des membres de certains gangs. Il a même effectué un voyage express de 3h au Nicaragua il y a deux semaines. Nous l'avons également perdu de vue pendant plus d'un mois en juin alors qu'il était en arrêt maladie. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il veut la peau de cet homme. Continua Granger.

**Hetty**: C'était un dealer et un passeur. Rectifia Hetty. Toi et moi connaissons certes son passé mais savons aussi qu'il n'est pas tombé dans ce pétrin pour de mauvais intention. C'est pour cela que nous l'avions recruté comme informateur. Il nous a beaucoup apporté et nous a jamais trahis...

**Granger**: ...Nous n'étions pas en mesure de vérifier l'exactitude de toutes les informations qu'il nous apportait. Il nous a peut-être caché des choses. Sûrement d'ailleurs, il ne nous a jamais expliqué pourquoi il avait soudainement rompu le contrat, ce qu'il a fait pendant ces 18 mois et comment il est devenu Martin Deeks. Je veux l'interroger, cette histoire dure depuis trop longtemps. Ça va nous obliger de lui dire que nous sommes impliqués dans l'affaire depuis un bout de temps mais j'imagine qu'il l'avait compris dès que tu l'as approché pour lui proposer le poste. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Tu restes dans l'ombre pour l'instant. Décida Granger.

**Hetty**: Je n'aime pas ça. Grommela la chef des opérations impuissante.

* * *

Neferete: N'hésitez pas à lui envoyer des reviews, elle les recevra directement ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : De mauvaises intentions

Au même moment Deeks apparu dans l'open space habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise complété par un foulard lui donnant l'air d'un cowboy plutôt séduisant. Il remarqua tout de suite sa partenaire. Son cœur fit un bond et se mit à tambouriner tellement fort que l'écho parvenait jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

**Deeks**: Kensi! S'exclama-t-il …tu es revenue? Depuis quand? Ça va? Tu restes ou tu repars? Bredouilla-t-il.

Sa voix était mêlée de joie et d'inquiétude. L'arrivée de Kensi allait définitivement compliquer les choses. Il avait réussi à garder de la distance avec ses collègues mais avec Kensi la tâche s'annonçait plus difficile. Il aurait eu besoin de quelques jours de plus, histoire de boucler l'affaire discrètement et de reprendre le cours des choses, déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça. Il fallait qu'il s'absente quelques temps du NCIS pour résoudre l'affaire.

**Kensi:** Deeks! Te voilà enfin! On s'inquiétait.

Elle le sera contre elle, sentit les battements rapides de son cœur et l'embrassa discrètement sur la commissure des lèvres. Il avait définitivement changé constata-t-elle. Il avait maigri, il semblait épuisé et tourmenté. Son expression n'était pas celle de la joie mais pourtant il semblait content de la voir.

**Kensi**: Ma mission est terminée je reviens parmi vous. Rassura-elle.

Au même moment, Granger s'approcha de Deeks, s'arrêta net devant lui et le fixa intensément.

**Granger**: Je souhaite avoir une petite conversation avec vous au hangar à bateau. Sayers a été enlevé cette nuit, votre appartement a été visité au même moment et l'agent qui était en charge de veiller sur vous a été retrouvé mort ce matin. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence.

**Deeks**: L'agent en charge de veiller sur moi? Vous parlez duquel? De la Barbie que vous avez installé au 1er étage de mon immeuble qui passe son temps à manger des conserves qu'elle s'empresse de m'apporter pour que je lui ouvre ou le gars, style géant vert, qui fait semblant de vider les poubelles ou balayer ma rue tous les jours quand je reviens du boulot? Il faudrait éviter de mettre vos jeunes recrus en planque devant chez moi, vous me prenez pour un bleu, c'est insultant! J'accepte de vous accompagner au hangar car j'aimerai effectivement, moi aussi, avoir quelques explications.

Sur ces paroles, Deeks partit devant suivit de Granger. Sam, Kensi, Callen, Eric, Nate et Nell qui avaient suivi la conversation étaient restés muets et stupéfaits par le ton de la conversation. Hetty s'approcha d'eux.

**Kensi**: Hetty, que se passe-t-il avec Deeks? Interrogea Kensi. Granger vient de l'embarquer au hangar à bateau!

**Hetty**: Notre Détective a nagé en eau trouble pendant un temps. Certaines personnes de son passé ont refait surface récemment. Étant donné, le niveau d'information que Mr Deeks a à sa disposition en appartenant au force de police et au NCIS, Granger a trouvé plus sécurisant de surveiller ses activités dans le cas où ses anciennes pratiques venaient à lui manquer. Répondit Hetty d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

**Callen**: Qui est Sayers? Interrogea Callen qui était déjà un peu au courant du passé peu glorieux du détective.

**Hetty**: Sayers est un officier de la Navy qui coordonne les missions d'infiltrations. Il avait, il y a de ça 15 ans, la responsabilité de garder secrète l'identité d'un informateur impliqué dans une lourde organisation dirigée par un trafiquant du nom de Sanders. Il est spécialisé principalement dans la vente d'armes et de drogues. Son commerce brasse des milliards et est devenu l'une des sources financières des groupes terroristes. Le NCIS cherche à défaire cette organisation depuis près de 20 ans. Une dizaine d'agents ont bien tenté de l'infiltrer, ils en sont ressortis les pieds devant ou ont tout simplement disparus. Devant cet échec, le NCIS a décidé de prendre le risque d'approcher quelqu'un déjà impliqué et d'en faire un informateur. Ils ont mis près d'un an pour trouver la bonne personne, un certain Maximilien qui avait à l'époque à peine 16 ans. Son jeune âge a obligé le NCIS à faire appel à la Navy pour le recruter. Sayers avait la responsabilité de garder son identité secrète et le NCIS dont moi-même devions assurer sa sécurité ainsi que celle de sa famille. Il nous a apporté beaucoup d'informations et nous a permis d'arrêter pas mal de gros bonnet de la drogue et du blanchissement d'argent. Mais Sanders était toujours intouchable, une sorte de fantôme protégé par une multitude d'identité et de couverture humaine et financière que nous avons baptisé «la Toile». Maximilien disparaissait parfois pendant des mois. Nous avions très peu d'explication sur les raisons de ces absences et aucun contact visuel. Un jour, il demanda à rompre le contrat qu'il avait conclu avec la Navy. Nous étions surpris car nous garantissons également la protection financière de sa famille qui à l'époque en avait plus que besoin. Un an après son départ, Interpol nous a annoncé son décès. Brûlé vif avec 4 autres personnes dans la maison de l'Idaho que nous lui avions trouvé pour refaire sa vie. L'enquête a montré que Sayers avait vendu l'identité de Maximilien à Sanders. Nous n'avons jamais pu avoir d'informations plus précises.

**Sam**: Et Deeks dans tout ça? S'impatienta Sam

**Hetty**: Mr Deeks a été l'avocat des 5 victimes lors du procès qui s'est déroulé plusieurs années après en raison de la complexité de l'affaire. En effet, les seules personnes ayant connaissance de la nouvelle identité de Maximilien et de sa localisation étaient tous des hauts dirigeants soit de la Navy soit du NCIS. Sayers a été arrêté pour trahissons. Il est ressorti blanchit du procès. Mr Deeks ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis et a arrêté sa carrière d'avocat pour rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre.

**Nate**: Et vous pensez que Deeks pourrait en arriver à planifier son enlèvement? interrogea Nate

**Hetty:** Mr Deeks a toujours montré que ce soit pendant le procès et après lors de ses années au LAPD une certaine détermination à défendre et poursuivre l'enquête. Il n'a jamais abandonné cette histoire.

**Callen**: Alors pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant? Demanda Callen.

**Hetty**: L'affaire a remué beaucoup de choses et la résoudre implique l'échange d'informations que ni lui, ni nous, ne sommes pressés de révéler. Disons que, nous nous laissions le temps de nous connaître mutuellement.

**Callen**: Sanders, n'est pas le type que Deeks et son ami Ray ont mis sous les verrous il y a deux ans? Se remémora Callen.

**Hetty**: C'est un des Sanders. Vraisemblablement une de ses couvertures humaines. Répondit Hetty. Sanders se protège en donnant son identité à des hommes de main, qui tombent pour lui en échange de très généreux chèque. Dans ce milieu, le nombre d'année de prison reflète votre loyauté.

**Callen**: C'est la raison du recrutement du Deeks ? Interrogea de nouveau Callen.

**Hetty:** Oui et pour toutes les autres qualités que nous lui connaissons. Son caractère et la singularité de ses méthodes complètent bien une équipe d'agents parfois un peu trop formatés aux exigences de l'agence. Deeks est notre seule source d'information fiable sur le fonctionnement de l'organisation Sanders puisqu'il semble avoir intégré pendant quelques temps la Toile.

**Sam**: Que pouvons-nous faire? Demanda Sam inquiet.

**Hetty**: Ce que vous faites en général. Aller sur la scène de crime et retracer moi les événements de cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et sans plus attendre la suite...**

**NCIS:LA ne lui appartient pas sauf les OS qu'elle à crée...**

**Bon chapitre.**

**Nef.**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Interrogatoire à cœur fermé

Le hangar a bateau été encore froid en cette saison. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Deeks s'installa à la place des suspects. Granger fit de même mais en face.

**Granger**: Où étiez-vous cette nuit? Commença-t-il.

**Deeks**: Interrogez vos hommes en planque. Vous croyez plus en eux qu'en moi. N'est-ce pas? Répondit Deeks calmement.

Il en avait fait des interrogatoires, que ce soit en tant que suspect, avocat ou flic. Mais là, il fallait jouer avec stratégie: ne rien dire et tout apprendre sur le rôle du NCIS dans l'affaire.

**Granger**: Que faisiez-vous au Nicaragua il y a deux semaines?

**Deeks**: J'avais envie de m'acheter des cigares Cumpay. Ils ont en moyenne 2 ans d'âge et sont d'une bien meilleure qualité que les cubains qui sont en réalité fabriqués qu'avec 30% de vrai tabac…

**Granger**: Vous n'arrangez pas votre situation en agissant de cette manière. Interrompit Granger. Vous savez portant ce que vous risquez.

Grangersavait que Deeks ne se laisserait pas intimider facilement. Derrière ce caractère jovial et naïf, Deeks pouvait se montrer extrêmement malin et sournois.

**Granger**: Vous saviez que vous étiez surveillé et vous n'avez rien dit?

**Deeks**: Non, pourquoi? J'aurais dû me plaindre? Une Barbie qui me rend visite quasiment tous les soirs. Un géant vert qui me protège quand je promène mon chien tard…pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de me plaindre de toute cette attention à mon égard?

**Granger** Avez-vous tué l'agent Dantal? Osa Granger.

**Deeks**: J'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire puisqu'il me traquait. Répondit Deeks sûr de lui.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit pendant 45 min sans qu'aucune informations intéressantes ne sortent de part et d'autre. Voyant qu'il perdait du temps, Deeks pesa le pour et le contre et se lança:

**Deeks**: Ok! Je l'ai tué, je n'avais plus le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec lui. Il nuisait à mon besoin de liberté. Avoua-t-il soudainement.

Sur cet aveu, Granger, un peu découragé, décida de faire une pause. Deeks était décidément doué ou il avait perdu la main! Cet aveu sonnait faux. Il quitta le hangar pour rejoindre l'équipe au centre des opérations.

Kensi, Callen et G étaient revenus du terrain. Le lieu du crime n'apportait pas grand-chose. Éric les informa que Dantal avait été tué entre 4h et 5h du matin d'un coup de couteau dans le dos orienté de haut en bas. Qu'une telle blessure avait été provoquée par le lancement d'un couteau extrêmement tranchant, léger, doté d'une lame fine et avait frappé l'agent parfaitement où il fallait pour l'abattre sur le coup. Notre tueur était donc doué au lancé de couteau et en médecine. Autre point, le cadavre portait des gants dont les paumes présentées des coupures nettes et du sang qui n'appartient pas à l'agent. Les résultats d'analyse devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

**Callen**: Si nous recoupons ces informations avec celles de la police scientifique, les coupures sur les gants pourraient avoir été faites par le fil de nylon ensanglanté retrouvé sur le terrain. Mais, il y a qu'un seul cadavre et la victime n'a pas pu poignarder Dantal dans le dos. Il y a donc un troisième homme. Avança Callen.

**Kensi**: Vu la disposition du corps et la configuration des lieux, le couteau a été lancé du haut du toit de ce petit hangar. Analysa Kensi en pointant du doigt le hangar sur une photo de la scène de crime mise sur grand écran. Il faut être super doué pour faire un lancé pareil! Constata-t-elle.

**Eric** : Des témoins ont entendu des bruits bizarres mais non alarmant dans l'appartement de Deeks vers les 1h du matin. Il a été fouillé minutieusement : coussins, armoires, placard, boites ont été vidés, le fond du frigo a même été découpé. C'est la voisine qui a appelé le LAPD en voyant la porte entre-ouverte et le bazar dans l'appartement.

**Sam**: Les visiteurs cherchaient quelques choses de précis.

Le téléphone de Callen sonna.

**Rose**: Agent Callen! C'est Rose. Je voulais vous prévenir moi-même…, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça… J'espère que tout va bien…,…

**Callen**: Rose? Que se passe-t-il?

**Rose**: Le sang retrouvé sur le fil de nylon et sur les gants correspond à celui du détective Deeks.

**Nell**: Wowww, fit Nell au même instant absorbée par la lecture de son écran…l'agent Dantal, haut gradé de la NAVY a reçu i jours un virement de 30000$. Il avait de grosses dettes de jeu et venait de se séparer de sa femme.

**Granger**: Callen, demandez à Rose de se rendre immédiatement au hangar à bateau pour procéder à l'examen médical de Mr Deeks ordonna Granger.

**Kensi**: Quoi! Répondu Kensi inquiète et légèrement jalouse qu'une autre femme pose le regard sur son partenaire. C'est d'un médecin d'ont-ils a peut-être besoin, pas d'un légiste!

**Nate**: ...parfaitement d'accord avec Kensi, de telles blessures peuvent être extrêmement grave, du moins je pense...Enchaîna Nate qui à quelques petits détails près avait les mêmes raisons évoquées par Kensi de ne pas voir Deeks nu et Rose seuls dans la même pièce.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Rose rentra timidement dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Deeks avait profité de cette pause pour faire le point et envisager la suite des événements. Grangers bien que fragilisé n'avait rien lâché. Il était fort probable que le NCIS allait user de la veille stratégie du Good cop, Bad cop. Hetty pouvait être redoutable en Good cop.

**Deeks**: Rose? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda-t-il surpris, interrompu dans ses pensées.

**Rose**: J'ai eu l'ordre de t'examiner. Répondit-elle timidement.

**Deeks**: Je suis à ce point mort que l'on veut m'autopsier vivant! S'amusa Deeks.

**Rose**: Les légistes ont pour rôle de constater les blessures faites aux personnes victimes d'agressions qu'elles soient mortes ou vivantes. Informa-t-elle. J'avoue que j'ai plus l'habitude des morts.

**Deeks**: Désolé de perturber tes habitudes...Tu veux que je me déshabille et m'allonge sur cette table? Ici et maintenant?

**Rose**: Généralement ça se passe dans un cabinet médical. Mais là, il y a apparemment urgence...tu peux rester assis si tu préfères.

**Deeks**: Urgence?… et en plus question intimité c'est limite. Dit-il en regardant la caméra installée dans l'angle de la salle d'interrogatoire émettant en direct vers la salle des opérations où le reste de l'équipe suivait la scène.

**Rose**: Je ne suis pas super à l'aise non plus je te rassure. Avoua-t-elle.

**Granger**: Éric a coupé la caméra vidéo mais nous gardons le son. Interrompit Granger via l'interphone.

Rose s'approcha du Détective et lui prit doucement le visage entre les mains de façon à déplacer la tête pour avoir le meilleur angle et observer le cuir chevelu.

**Deeks**: Tu me cherches des poux?

**Rose**: Les gants de l'agent Dantal présentent des traces de sangs… de ton sang. Dit-elle gênée. Je dois vérifier d'éventuelles blessures...

**Deeks**: Ah! Je me disais aussi! Dans ce cas, autant faire gagner du temps à tout le monde.

Les minutes passaient, il avait décidé d'en finir: il retira sa chemise et le foulard et laissa apparaître d'abord un pansement parcourant une partie de son cou. Ensuite, sur le thorax, Rose, décrivit plusieurs hématomes datant de quelques jours, sur le bas du ventre des traces de coupure. Après quelques minutes d'examens, Rose annonça ses conclusions.

**Rose**: Je peux affirmer que Mr Deeks a bien subi une tentative d'égorgement entre 3h et 5h du matin aujourd'hui avec ce qui pourrait correspondre à un fil de nylon de faible diamètre et à subi plusieurs coups violents ou c'est cogné violemment au niveau de la partie supérieure gauche du thorax. Il a également reçu des coups de couteaux peu profonds au niveau du ventre il y a de ça environ 3-4 jours. Les tibias et avant-bras présentent des signes de lutte datant de cette même période. Énuméra Rose d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Le reste de l'équipe se regarda consterné et dépité. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu remarquer que Deeks avait traversé de telles épreuves. Pourquoi avouer un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis et dont il était en réalité une des victimes? Hetty s'effondra dans un fauteuil, réfléchissant aux événements passés et mesurant ceux du présent. Granger s'isola dans le couloir pour passer des coups de téléphone. Nell et Éric poursuivaient les recherches sur Deeks, Dantal, Sanders et Sayers.

**Nell**: Le compte en banque de Deeks ne montre rien d'anormal. Informa Nell.

**Éric**: Il a eu un rendez-vous chez son dentiste la semaine dernière et chez un notaire il y a deux semaines. Compléta Éric.

**Kensi**: Un notaire? Pourquoi faire?

**Nell**: S'il se savait suivi et en danger c'est possible qu'il est voulu mettre ses affaires en ordre. Proposa Nell. C'est bizarre mais son permis de conduire n'est pas enregistré...

**Éric**: ….Rien et beaucoup trop à la fois sur Sanders. Le vrai est un fantôme parmi ses clones. C'est effectivement une véritable toile humaine. Poursuivit Éric.

**Nell**: Sayers a reçu un virement de 4 millions il y a 1h. Continua Nell. Il en a également fait un de 30 000$ à Dantal. Il semblerait que notre officier de la Navy achète et revend des informations et que Deeks en ait fait les frais.

Sur ces mots, Hetty se leva en silence et quitta le centre des opérations. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait jouer franc jeu avec lui c'était la seule manière de s'en sortir.

* * *

à demain pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

**Et sans plus attendre le chapitre 4. **

**Poppy49 ne peut pas, pour le moment répondre à ses reviews, mais elle heureuse de pouvoir partager cette fic avec vous!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Les révélations

Hetty entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Deeks s'était rhabillé et se tenait droit sur sa chaise méditant une stratégie. Elle prie une chaise et la plaça juste à côté de lui puis s'assit.

**Deeks**: Vous avez des choses à vous reprocher pour vous installer de ce côté-ci de la table?

**Hetty**: Nous avons surtout des explications et des excuses à vous présenter. Commença- t-elle doucement. Sayers a reçu un virement de 4 millions il y a 1h et une micro-puce appartenant au service en charge des agents de terrain de la Navy à disparue. Nous savions Sayers mauvais, mais il a détourné notre vigilance. Nous avons définitivement besoin de vous.

Deeks ne répondit rien.

**Hetty**: Après ce qui vient de se passer, vous avez fait confiance au NCIS pour vous sortir de cette implication dans une affaire de meurtre? Votre loyauté est remarquable.

**Deeks**: Pas au NCIS mais à l'équipe. Répondit-il calmement

**Hetty**: Et vous avez raison. Vous êtes une victime, pas un meurtrier. Votre tête vaut dans les 30000€ C'est une belle somme!

Deeks resta mué.

**Hetty**: Vous avez avoué un meurtre que vous n'avez pas commis. La personne que vous protégeait doit vous être chère?

**Deeks**: Peut-on considérer qui s'agit de légitime défense par procuration? Proposa le détective qui sentait qu'Hetty fléchissait doucement.

**Hetty**: Je vous l'accord. La situation est déjà suffisamment complexe et tendue pour vous priver de renfort capable de vous protéger.

Un long silence s'installa. Hetty cherchait par où commencer. Mr Deeks attendait définitivement des réponses. Il ne dira rien avant qu'elles lui soient apportées.

**Hetty**: Le NCIS traque Sanders depuis près de 20 ans. Nous avions tenté de mettre des agents infiltrés mais en vain. Il nous fallait recruter quelqu'un déjà en place et votre profil nous a semblé parfait pour remplir cette mission. Votre jeune âge à l'époque nous a obligés à coopérer avec la Navy. Sayers était l'officier en charge de protéger votre identité, le NCIS était en charge de vos arrières et de celles de votre famille.

**Kensi**: Quoi! Maximilien et Deeks sont la même personne? Deeks aurait été un informateur du NCIS? Gentry c'est son vrai nom ou c'est Deeks? S'exclama Kensi depuis la salle des opérations. Elle réalisa d'un coup qu'elle avait en face d'elle un autre homme dont elle ignorait tout.

**Hetty**: Vous nous aviez apporté plus d'information qu'espéré. Mais nous avions eu des difficultés pour vous protéger. Poursuivi Hetty.

**Deeks**: Le traitre vient de chez vous. Répondit Deeks. Vous vous méfiez de moi autant que moi de vous. Un dealer reste un dealer pas vrai?

**Hetty**: En ce qui vous concerne, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous cachez bien des choses mais vous avez sûrement vos raisons. Je commence à vous connaître et j'ai compris qu'insister ne mènera à rien. Garder vos secrets et si un jour vous souhaitez nous en faire part, nous serons là pour vous écouter sans vous juger, je vous le promets.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent et Hetty se lança.

**Hetty**: Le procès de Sayers a été corrompu. Les membres du jury étaient des agents infiltrés du NCIS. Nous avions besoin de garder Sayers auprès de nous pour avoir un œil sur lui et sur les informations qu'il disposait. En prison le risque était trop grand de voir ces informations vendues au plus offrant. Nous avions également besoin de savoir à qui les informations étaient destinées. C'était notre seul moyen de rester en veille sur la Toile.

Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée d'avoir enfin pu lui dire cette vérité et angoissée de ce qui allait se passer. Deeks ne répondit rien et resta calme.

**Hetty**: Je m'attendais à vous voir réagir plus violemment? S'étonna Hetty.

**Deeks**: Sayers est plus qu'un simple traître…c'est un traître doté d'une grande intelligence. Il m'avait plus ou moins prévenu avant le procès qu'il ne risquait rien. Concernant l'implication du NCIS en particulier, c'était juste une question de déduction: la Navy était inculpée, le JAG la défendait…il manquait la troisième pierre à l'édifice, le NCIS. Je connaissais bien la juge Sandras, il n'y avait plus que le jury, pièce stratégique d'un procès, parfait pour faire tourner les choses à son avantage. Expliqua Deeks toujours serein.

**Hetty**: Je m'en suis doutée en ne vous voyant pas réagir à la lecture du verdict et c'est à ce moment que j'ai douté de votre identité. Vous avez quand même accepté mon offre de poste au sein de cette agence malgré cette trahison?

**Deeks**: J'étais surpris des informations que vous aviez à votre disposition et je savais qu'il y avait des fuites quelques parts. Avoir un pied dans une agence fédérale pouvait soit m'aider soit me tuer, j'ai considéré que vous aviez plus intérêt à m'avoir près de vous qu'à me tuer. Il marqua une pause. Sayers n'a pas pu apprendre mon identité tout seul. Quelqu'un de l'OPS a dû l'informer. Il avait en sa procession mes identités, ainsi que celles de Sam et Nell. Il avait préparé plusieurs emails, un pour chacun. Les infos sur Sam et Nell ne semblent pas compromises.

Hetty regarda la caméra de la salle d'interrogation.

**Hetty: **Par mesure de précaution Mr Hanna, Mlle Jones, je vous demande de ne pas quitter l'OPS et de ne contacter personne par aucun moyen jusqu'à nouvel ordre**. **Mr Beal activer le code 44 pour lancer la procédure de mise en protection des familles des agents ainsi que le code 409 pour la sécurisation du centre des opérations. Trouver moi cette taupe! Lança-t-elle.

La salle des opérations s'agita. Éric tapota rapidement sur son clavier, déclenchant des petites lumières rouges clignotantes et le lancement de ligne de programmes sur une bonne partie des ordinateurs. Une fois les missions accomplis, il se tourna vers Nell.

**Eric**: Ça va? ...Que l'identité de Sam soit divulguée, je le comprends étant donné son ancienneté dans la Navy comme Navy SEAL. Mais toi?

**Nell:** J'ai travaillé un temps pour la Navy...répondit Nell complètement absorbée par sa recherche sur Sanders.

**Eric**: Tu,...quoi?...hein?

L'équipe la regarda mais devant le comportement fuyant de Nell sur le sujet, personne n'insista et ils se mirent au travail. Décidément la journée était riche en révélation.

Hetty se retourna vers Deeks.

**Hetty**: Vous avez finalement réussit à avoir Sayers. Reprit Hetty sur un ton mêlant l'interrogatif et l'affirmatif.

Elle était finalement plus rassurée qu'en colère que son officier de liaison ait trahi la Navy et le NCIS en capturant cet homme que les deux organismes protégée/surveillée à grand frais depuis 13 ans sans succès semblerait-il. Mais Deeks ne répondit rien.

**Hetty**: Je comprends. Dans ces circonstances je ne pense pas qu'il soit très judicieux de vous réintégrer au centre des opérations pour l'instant. Votre discrétion est votre couverture de survie.

**Deeks**: En effet, je serais plus utile sur le terrain. Je pense savoir où se trouve votre micro-puce. J'ai surpris une conversation entre un acheteur irakien proche des groupes armés et un des seconds de Sayers la nuit dernière. Ça aurait un sens?

**Hetty**: Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. La puce contient des informations sur l'identité des agents infiltrés au Moyen Orient. Vous allez avoir besoin de renfort. Constata-t-elle.

**Deeks:** Non, ça ira. Mais j'ai deux faveurs à vous demander. Déclara soudainement Deeks d'un ton plus doux mais déterminé. Je ne veux pas que l'équipe infiltre la Toile et je veux que vous me donniez l'autorisation d'abattre Sayers.

Hetty resta silencieuse devant ces demandes. Pourquoi voulait-il poursuivre seul la traque de Sanders? De plus sa demande d'exécution ne semblait qu'être une formalité. La conversation étant calme et constructive elle renonça à demander davantage d'explication sur ce sujet sensible mais tenta de le convaincre d'accepter l'aide de ses coéquipiers.

**Hetty**: Vos coéquipiers sont plus qu'indispensables. Vous les connaissez, ils ne vous laisseront jamais partir seul dans cette bataille. Ils démissionneront s'il le faut. Directeur Vance en a déjà fait l'expérience. Pour ce qui est d'abattre Sayers, je n'ai pas l'autorité pour vous répondre maintenant, je transmettrai votre requête mais je crains que les motifs ne soient pas suffisants.

**Deeks**: Infiltrée dans la Toile, l'équipe ne me sera d'aucune aide. Au contraire, ils représenteront plus une menace.

Une menace? Y-avait-il un lien avec la mort de Maximilien? Hetty venait de comprendre que les chemins de Deeks et Sanders s'étaient croisés dans le passé. Là encore, la question allait devoir rester sans réponse. Le détective semblait avoir perdu sa patience.

**Hetty**: Vous allez sûrement avoir besoin d'aide, les trafiquants irakiens et Sanders ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Insista Hetty

**Deeks**: Je sais... Je peux partir? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

**Hetty**: J'écarterai l'équipe du terrain à condition que vous me donniez régulièrement de vos nouvelles. Je me sens encore responsable de votre sécurité.

**Deeks**: Vous n'êtes plus dans la course Hetty, l'histoire et les objectifs ne sont plus les mêmes et vous ne me devez rien. Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

L'hypothèse se confirmait progressivement. Deeks faisait désormais cavalier seul dans une bataille qui était devenue personnelle.

**Hetty**: Me pardonnerez-vous un jour? Demanda-t-elle impuissante devant la détermination du détective.

**Deeks**: L'erreur est humaine, et même si j'ai douté un moment, vous faites partie de l'espèce humaine. Ne pas pardonner une faute avouée serait une erreur. J'ai de l'énergie à dépenser autre part que dans la rancune et je préfère vous avoir à mes côtés plutôt que contre moi. Mais infiltrer la Toile je ne vous le pardonnerez pas. Si, ils ont besoin de sortir, faite leur prendre l'air sur la jetée de San Monica. Vous saurez pour la puce et Sayers dans l'après-midi. Répondit-il solennellement. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et disparu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous, Thanks all !**  
** Un petit message rapide pour vous remercier de vos commentaires et de l'intérêt que vous portez à ce scénario. Un grand merci également à Neferete qui m'a pris sous son aile et convaincu à publier. **  
** J'espère que vous porterez autant d'intérêt à la suite.**  
** A bientôt.**

**Poppy49.**

* * *

Chapitre 5: L'équipage de l'Indépendance

Alex se dirigea vers un bateau de pêche qui, en apparence paraissait vieux et mal en point «L'Indépendance» était son nom, pour cette escale du moins. En effet, derrière cette allure peut rassurante, le bateau qui officiellement était spécialisé dans la pêche en eaux froides des pôles était en réalité le QG d'une force spéciale dépendante d'Interpol. On y retrouvait à bord deux geek, John et Tom au commande des appareils les plus sophistiqués, le capitaine Michael Heath, un ancien agent secret de la couronne britannique, qui était le seul à avoir un lien avec le monde extérieur sauf qu'il n'était jamais joignable même s'il était au courant de tout et Marion et David, qui était des amis proche d'Alex. Ils faisaient partis des cinq victimes avec Lisa et Timothy. Marion et David était des agents français et italien d'Interpol infiltrés dans l'affaire Sanders. Ils avaient compris depuis un moment que les agences américaines avaient des taupes et ils surveillaient les arrières de Max quand celui-ci était en mission. Quant à Lisa, elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle avait surgit de nul part un soir où Max était en prise avec des dealers et l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Elle était une véritable Ninja. Ils avaient 15 ans à l'époque et depuis cet événement ils étaient devenus très proche. Lisa était rentrée dans l'organisation de Sanders au côté de Max pour l'aider à pallier aux difficultés financière que sa famille traversées. Ils partaient parfois de longs mois sur les cargos commerciaux, qui faisaient la navette entre l'Afrique et l'Amérique pour assurer la livraison des marchandises. Le QG vivait de la monnaie des trafics et des deals. Ils se servaient en passant et étaient devenus indépendant financièrement. Autre l'infiltration ils partageaient la même obsession à vouloir éliminer Sanders. Ils avaient tous eu plus ou moins directement à faire à ce malade, notamment cette tragique nuit de décembre 2002.

Alex rejoignit l'équipe au salon qui était concentré sur une carte, des dossiers et des notes.

**Tom**: Salut Alex! Content de te voir mon vieux! Ça fait un bout de temps! S'exclama Tom en le voyant.

John le pris chaleureusement dans ces bras et lui tapota le dos. Michael lui fit un clin d'œil et lui serra une main ferme. David fit de même, alors que Marion lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa sur la joue.

**Marion**: Grrrr tu es toujours aussi croquant sauf que là tu commences à te déplumer mon petit poulet. Il reste du gratin dauphinois de ce midi, tu vas me fais le plaisir de finir le plat!

Marion ressemblait beaucoup à Deeks de caractère, elle cachait sa souffrance dans la joie et la bonne humeur constante. Elle était très proche de Lisa. Elles formaient une équipe choc, intelligente, sexy et d'une force incroyable. Elles passaient leur journée à s'entraîner au combat et à courir. Un moyen d'évacuer et d'oublier. Sanders leur avait fait subir les pires tortures, dont ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment réussi à s'en sortir complètement. Ils avaient pourtant tous fait pour disparaître et se protéger. Naïvement ils avaient cru avoir laissé ce passé derrière eux. Jusqu'à cette nuit de Décembre où Sanders les a retrouvés, interrompu par l'arrivée de Tom, John et Michael, il n'avait pas pu finir le boulot. Pour un sociopathe, un rituel non fini devient une obsession maladive et depuis 13 ans, un véritable jeu de cache-cache et une course effrénée contre la mort s'était amorcé. Leur devise, «ne jamais riposter, toujours tirer en premier». Cette situation les força à disparaître pour protège leur proche et se protéger mutuellement.

Pendant un peu moins de 2 ans, ils avaient réfléchit à différentes stratégies et avaient réussi à s'infiltrer profondément dans les affaires de Sanders. Alex, était alors devenu Martin Alex Deeks, étudiant puis avocat et enfin flic. Deeks, muré dans cet isolement que sa nouvelle identité ne lui permettait pas d'exprimer, s'était perdu avec acharnement dans le travail. Il en avait oublié de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il intègre le NCIS et rencontre cette nouvelle famille. A leur contact, Deeks apprenait à vivre et Alex mourrait lentement. Cette idée, l'effrayait. Il était attaché à Alex, mais ses souvenirs n'avaient pas leur place dans la vie de Deeks. C'était une autre vie, un autre lui. Pourtant il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à assumer sa couverture notamment depuis l'épisode de la torture. Il en avait parfois du mal à respirer. Le surf était devenu son prozac dans ces moments de souffrance mentale et lui redonnait cette bouffée d'oxygène que l'on s'empresse de respirer après avoir été submergé un peu trop longtemps par les eaux.

Les 7 amis mirent un plan en place pour récupérer la puce. Lisa, Marion et David, qui suivait les hommes de mains de Sayers depuis longtemps avaient pris le relais dans la négociation de la vente. Cette histoire devait être terminée rapidement, Sayers hors-jeu, Sanders allait vite se douter que l'équipage avait une longueur d'avance. Le plan était donc très simple. Récupérer la puce et le «kit de 4 millions» qui était là, en l'occurrence des diamants, tuer les acheteurs pour laisser aucune trace, renvoyer la puce au NCIS qui en échange de leur loyauté, autorise Deeks à abattre Sayers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue dans la Toile!

Pendant ce temps-là, au centre des opérations. Hetty avait fait le point. Kensi pas encore tout à fait remise de ses émotions éprouvait des difficulté à se concentrer. Sam et Callen se sentaient perdus, ils savaient que le NCIS usait parfois de méthode peu orthodoxe pour régler certaine affaire mais falsifier un procès et protéger un traître dépassaient de très loin ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

**Hetty**: Agents Callen, Hanna, Blye et Getz, vous vous attaquerez à la taupe. Commencer par l'analyse complète de l'ensemble des dossiers papiers et informatiques du personnel du centre des opérations sur une période de 20 ans. Ordonna Hetty. Mlle Jones, Mr Beale, vous vous attaquerez à Sanders. Je crois que vous avez fait votre rapport de fin d'étude sur les «la théorie des Toiles» Mademoiselle Jones. Il est temps de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Elle lui donna une pile de dossiers et une clé USB.

**Callen**: Où est Granger?

**Hetty**: Il est reparti à San Diego pour évaluer les conséquences de la vente de cette puce et envisager les actions à mener en cas d'échec de Mr Deeks.

Les 4 agents commencèrent par faire la liste des personnes le plus souvent en contact avec Deeks. Après plusieurs heures de lecture de dossier et de recoupement d'informations, Nate trouva un lien étrange. Un entraîneur sportif avait démissionné quelques jours après l'arrivée de Deeks et avait été remplacé par un certain Mr Darcum. La période de présence de Mr Darcum au NCIS correspondait également à celle où Maximilien avait été recruté par la Navy. Après vérification, ils trouvèrent que Darcum avait versé une belle somme d'argent à l'ancien entraîneur en échange de son poste. Aidé par son ancienneté au centre des opérations et par Sayers, il avait réussi à se faire réembaucher sans problème. De plus, Deeks avait bénéficié de ses conseils pour se remettre en forme après sa convalescence. Ils avaient même couru ensemble le marathon de LA. Rapprochement qui avait dû permettre à Darcum de connaître les habitudes de Deeks. Une fois l'arrestation, et l'interrogatoire fait et l'inculpation prononcée, les 4 coéquipiers vinrent en aide à Éric et Nell, dont le niveau de concentration avait atteint un record. Nell était littéralement obnubilée par la Toile. Éric rageait devant des informations d'identité bancaire. Les écrans de la salle des opérations étaient recouverts de schéma portant des noms et des flèches marquant les relations entre-eux.

**Un livreur**: Un bouquet pour Mlle Jones! Annonça le livreur en charge des paquets destinés au centre des opérations.

Nell trop occupé, récupéra le bouquet de marguerite, le posa machinalement sur la table de la salle technique, lu rapidement la carte indiquant les initiales N.J et remonta en salle des opérations reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Deux heures passèrent. L'équipe était en surchauffe. La Toile leur résistait. Le lien entre les protagonistes était tout simplement impossible à percer. Il fallait définitivement rentrer en contact avec quelqu'un de l'intérieur pour réussir à démêler cet enchevêtrement d'identités et leurs liens. Hetty ordonna à l'équipe de faire une pause. Callen sortit acheter de quoi ravitailler tout le monde, Kensi et Nate s'étaient installés sur les canapés pour discuter au calme. Éric décida de tester un nouveau jeu vidéo. Nell ressortit son vieux transistor pour reprendre les réparations déjà entamées il y a quelques années. Sam se rendit à la salle de sport pour se défouler.

Devant son punching-ball, Sam était à la fois en colère, le NCIS avait mis sa famille et lui-même en danger en laissant un traître infiltré à la Navy, soulager, Deeks l'avait encore une fois sorti d'affaire, inquiet et perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas, d'une, pourquoi Deeks s'obstinait à vouloir la mort de Sanders et souhaitait faire cavalier seul. Sayers était hors-jeu, plus rien de pouvait mettre en danger l'équipe ou sa famille. Et de deux, pourquoi Max avait rompu son contrat avec la Navy. En agissant ainsi, il avait contraint le NCIS à lever la protection policière et financière de sa famille plus que vulnérable à l'époque. Cette décision n'avait pas de sens! Qu'est-ce qu'un homme a de plus précieux que sa famille? Cette histoire lui rappela soudainement Michèle. Elle était tombée enceinte en pleine mission d'infiltration et ils avaient dû quitter le terrain précipitamment pour se protéger. Ce pourrait-il que Deeks...? Il s'arrêta de frapper et laissa son cerveau s'emballer. Si oui, où sont-ils? Quel lien avec Sanders? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient tombés entre les mains de Sanders à cause de Sayers? Cette hypothèse tenait la route: Deeks cherche alors à se venger? Ce qui explique pourquoi il tient tant à approcher Sanders? Seul, car Max n'est pas Deeks...mais pourquoi les cacher?...Non décidément, son hypothèse était complètement délirante.

**Hetty**: Vos pensées vous emportent Mr Hanna?

**Sam**: Hetty! Vous m'avez fait peur! Je réfléchissais ...Deeks...je ne comprends pas ses décisions. Il est tellement différent...et il a une nouvelle fois sauvé ma famille en capturant Sayers!

**Hetty**: A ce sujet, le NCIS et la Navy vous présentent leurs excuses les plus sincères. Nous avons commis une énorme faute… Une enquête interne va d'ailleurs être ouverte...

**Sam**: ...et vous allez avoir des problèmes. Poursuivit-il un peu inquiet. Que savez-vous sur le passé de Deeks qui pourrait nous aider à le comprendre?

**Hetty**: Les investigations pré-embauche de Mr Deeks nous ont donné bien du fil à retorde. Nous avons recruté Max en 2000 et perdu contact avec lui en Janvier 2002. Deeks apparaît pour la première fois en tant qu'étudiant en septembre 2003. Il quittera le barreau en Mars 2008 après le procès de Sayers. Il intègre le LAPD en Décembre 2008 après avoir cumulé emploi d'avocat et académie de police pendant près de 2 ans. Derrière son air nonchalant, notre Détective est un travailleur acharné.

**Sam**: Et entre Janvier 2002 et Septembre 2003 vous n'avez pas d'informations?

**Hetty**: Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Mais rien!

**Sam**: Le NCIS aurait donc des failles?

**Hetty**: ...Ou Mr Deeks a très bien réussi à se protéger...

Pendant ce temps-là, Nell pestait. Le terrain apportait des informations importantes, sans agent sur le terrain, investir la Toile était tout simplement impossible! Elle alla se servir un café et reprit, perdue dans ses pensées, la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre la salle des opérations.

**Nell**: …. une balade sur la jetée de San Monica...je lui en foutrais des balades! Tu nous sauves, tu sauves nos familles, tu prends des risques pour mettre un traître hors course et tu te prends pour superman à vouloir la peau d'un sociopathe! Tu nous empêtres dans une Toile qui ressemble à un annuaire après un cyclone. J'ai le cerveau qui explose! Mais tu ne vas pas tant sortir tout seul superman, fois de Nell Jones, superwoman 2.0! Mais quand même, tu aurais pu nous donner un indice pour la Toile...

Soudain elle s'arrêta entre deux marches.

**Nell (toujours dans ses pensées):**...Nell Jones, ….2.0,...le jetée de San Monica, ...bouquet de fleur, ... N.J.,...Niki Jackson, …..Marguerite, ...Bonny Parker V 2.0, ...Nonnnnn?!...Tu n'aurais pas fait ça quand même?

Elle se retourna précipitamment, redescendit l'escalier à peine monté. Les autres membres de l'équipe avaient suivi son manège et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle technique. Elle se précipita sur le bouquet, et se mit à déchiqueter les fleurs une par une. Elle ne finit pas expliquer dans un débit de parole impressionnant.

**Nell**: Nous étions en planque, vous rappelez-vous, i semaine environ?...Ça n'en finissait plus. Et tu sais Kensi au combien Deeks est bavard. Alors on a discuté de tout et de rien...je lui ai dit, et vous ne riez pas s'il vous plaît, que enfant j'adorais mettre mon doigt dans le cœur jaune des marguerites...et ensuite nous avons arrêté ce type sur la jetée de San Monica, en plein milieu du concours de bouquet de fleur que j'avais infiltré et je lui ai dit que si je devais être quelqu'un de mauvais je souhaitais être la pire tant qu'à faire par une dealeuse de fleurs! Sur ce Deeks m'a répondu «c'est bon à savoir, une sorte de Bonny Parket V 2.0, tu prendrais un super petit nom sexy pour aller avec le job» ...et je suis Niki Jackson!

**Eric**: .Quoi? S'exclama Éric qui se rappelait bien avoir vu ce nom dans la Toile.

Nell venait d'extraite triomphalement d'un des cœurs de marguerite la micro-puce.

**Nell**: Ne pouvant pas savoir où nous en étions avec la taupe, il a dû trouver un moyen discret pour transmettre la micro-puce. Niki Jackson...c'est le dernier nom qui est apparu dans la Toile...son activité bancaire montre qu'elle a fait un virement de 4 millions sur le compte de Layers! Niki Jackson est donc la dernière personne en possession de la micro-puce...pour le petit nom sexy, rappelez-moi quand tout sera terminé, de faire avaler à Deeks ce qui reste de ces marguerites.

L'équipe était littéralement scotchée! Leur Détective était de retour dans toute sa splendeur: surprenant, professionnel, attentif aux autres et loyal. Le sourire revenait doucement sur les visages des membres de l'équipe. Nell avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et était remonté directement dans la salle des opérations après avoir donné la puce à Hetty. Elle avait adoré son sujet de fin d'étude sur la théorie des Toile et aujourd'hui elle en faisait partie. La compréhension de son fonctionnement allée changer du tout au tout. Elle sursauta quand la sonnerie de son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle décrocha.

**Deeks**: Nell? Où en es-tu? As-tu eu mon message?

**Nell**: Deeks! Oui. Tout va bien! La taupe était Darcum. Et...euh tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme petit nom sexy. Tu me le payeras, je te préviens! Comment ça va de ton côté?

**Deeks**: Désolée Niki! Écoute-moi bien. La Toile est un réseau de personnage dont les ¾ sont fictifs. J'ai pour l'instant relevé environs 3000 noms mais je pense que derrière une centaine seulement se cache une vrai d'identité. Les communications se font par un système bancaire privé via le codage du n° de virement. 0 correspond à un vendeur et 1 à un acheteur, 00 à un vendeur de drogue. 10 à un acheteur de drogue, 1 pour des armes donc 01 est un vendeur d'arme, ainsi de de suite. Tu peux te représenter graphiquement la Toile par des petits groupes de 50-60 identités reliées entre-deux par des identités charnières. Le but du jeu est de faire tomber les charnières pour isoler les groupes, ils se trouveront déstabilisés et accumuleront les erreurs qui nous aideront à débusquer les vraies identités.

**Nell:** Je n'aurais jamais trouvé. Nous nous cassons la tête dessus depuis ce midi! Merci de l'info. C'est vraiment énorme comme organisation! Il semble y avoir de tout là-dedans, des chirurgiens, des notaires, artistes,...ça fait peur!

**Deeks:** Il faut considérer que c'est une sorte d'État virtuel où les habitants payent leur opération de la prostate moitié par virement bancaire et l'autre moitié en Picasso, fusils à pompe ou cocaïne...

**Hetty**: Mr Deeks. Je suis rassurée de vous savoir en vie. Merci pour votre spectaculaire retour d'informations. Coupa Hetty.

**Deeks:** Vous m'avez entendu?

**Hetty**: Oui. Qu'attendez-vous de nous?

**Deeks**: Que vous me fassiez confiance. M'avez-vous eu l'autorisation?

**Hetty**: Nous ne pouvons vous accorder cet acte Mr Deeks. Serait-il possible de parler à Sayers?

**Deeks**: Vous avez eu 15 ans pour l'interroger. Je vous le redemande, pas d'agents infiltrés.

**Sam**: Deeks, tu ne peux pas nous écarter comme ça, tu as besoin...

**Deeks**: ….les acheteurs et les vendeurs s'entre tuent pour éviter que leur identités soient révélées. Interrompit Deeks. Un groupe d'homme de seconde main chargés de surveiller les arrières rôdent autour des lieux d'échanges pour éliminer tous les témoins. Parmi toutes ces identités il y a des infiltrés qui ont les même objectifs que nous Par mesure de sécurité pour vous et pour eux, il ne faut absolument pas que vous infiltriez la Toile. Sam, je t'en prie, fait-moi confiance...Je dois y aller maintenant.

«Des infiltrés» ainsi il y avait bien une autre agence sur les traces de Sanders. Hetty et Granger en avait été convaincus depuis la réapparition de Max sous sa nouvelle couverture « Deeks ». Le refus de Mr Deeks à devenir Agent du NCIS pouvait donc s'expliquer aussi par le fait qu'il est engagé par une autre agence?

Le compte de Niki Jackson faisait l'objet d'activités intenses. Grâce à de nombreux virements et aux indications de Deeks, Nell put comprendre rapidement le fonctionnement de la Toile et y prendre part. L'équipe mit au point une stratégie ébranlant la confiance entre les groupes et forçant les charnières et les dealers à quitter la Toile et à se dévoiler. Une fois extraite du système, les agents du NCIS aidés du LAPD cueillirent le fruit de leur stratégie aux quatre coins de LA.


	7. Chapter 7

**et voici le chapitre 7. Attention, c'est un chapitre très triste...**

**bonne lecture...**

**Nef.**

* * *

Chapitre 7: La vie après la mort

Le garage contenait sur 2 murs des étagères en fer remplies de caisses, de boites d'archives et d'objets en tout genre. Sur le troisième mur était affichée une carte du monde recouverte de punaises tenant des morceaux de papier indiquant des noms et reliées entre-elles par des fils de couleurs différentes. Le quatrième mur était recouvert de coupures de journaux, photocopies de rapports de police, fiches d'identité, photos et notes divers. Sayers se tenait ligoté sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce.

Alex et Lisa s'affairèrent silencieusement à mettre un peu d'ordre dans les papiers. Récupérant certains, mettant plus en évidence d'autres. Puis après un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, Alex prit un revolver équipé d'un silencieux, regarda Sayers et lui tira à bout portant une balle en pleine tête. Ils partirent sans regarder dernière eux.

Pendant ce temps, Nell avait réussi à traquer l'identité d'un certain Victor Bark, spécialiste dans le trafic de diamants et d'armes notamment avec le Congo. Elle expédia les agents sur place après avoir remonté l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur ayant servi à passer les ordres de virements.

**Callen:** Prêt? Demanda Callen alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte. Kensi et Sam acquiescèrent par un regard. NCIS! S'écria-t-il en défonçant la porte avec le pied.

**Sam**: Sayers !

L'équipe découvrit le cadavre de Sayers ligoté à sa chaise. A la vue des documents présents dans la pièce, ils demandèrent à Nell de venir les rejoindre. Elle découvrir plus d'une quinzaine d'identités différentes et fictives impliquées profondément dans la Toile et un ordre de virement de plus de 14 millions que Victor venait tout juste de passer sur le compte de Niki. Nell comprit alors que les quinze identités et Victor Bark, étaient en réalité qu'une seule personne, Deeks. Devant l'ampleur des sommes et la nature des trafics elle décida de garder cette information pour elle, l'équipe était déjà suffisamment secouée comme ça. Elle remarqua également d'autre identité mais n'arriva pas à remonter leur trace pour établir des liens. Après plus d'une heure passée à fouiller, comprendre, monter des théories, l'équipe se décida à rentrer au centre des opérations.

**Callen**: Nous n'avons trouvé aucune preuve, permettant d'inculper qui que ce soit. Le local est loué au nom de Victor Bark qui se trouve être une identité fantôme. Des nouvelles de Deeks?

**Hetty**: Ça ne m'étonne guerre. Non aucune nouvelle pour l'instant...

L'équipe se retrouva dans le coin salon. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire, attendre et essayer de comprendre où en était Deeks.

**Callen** : La famille de Deeks est dans le besoin. Commença à résumer Callen. Deeks intègre donc l'organisation de Sanders sous le nom de Maximilien Gentry pour gagner de l'argent rapidement tout en se protégeant. Le NCIS le recrute comme informateur via la NAVY. Il rompe le contrat...

**Sam**: ….Pourquoi? Sa famille a besoin de la protection financière et policière du NCIS plus que jamais à ce moment! Interrompit-Sam

**Nell**: Il était peut-être déjà au courant d'une éventuelle fuite au NCIS et à peur pour sa famille. Il a donc préparé ses arrières, en prenant sur le montant des transactions et d'une manière ou d'une autre transfère l'argent à sa famille pour qu'elle se protège par elle-même. Sanders s'en aperçoit et veut récupérer l'argent, il se doit donc de disparaître. Proposa Nell.

**Hetty**: La mère de Deeks vit toujours à Los Angeles et nous n'avons rien observé de suspicieux sur ses comptes. Informa Hetty.

**Callen**: ...Cinq personnes meurent des mains de Sanders dans la maison de l'Idaho dont Maximilien. Continua Callen.

**Kensi**: ...meurent brûlées vives, rendant impossible toutes identifications et facilitant leurs disparitions.

**Callen**: ….ils disparaissent aux yeux de tous sauf de Sanders qui sait qu'il ne les a pas tué. Ils se procurent de nouvelles couvertures. Deeks apparaît quelques mois après. Tout jeune avocat on lui confie quand même le dossier malgré le JAG comme partie adverse et lui-même en tant que victime, morte et sous couverture! Ça n'a pas de sens!

**Hetty**: Dans ce type de procès, il n'est jamais divulgué les identités des personnes infiltrées, mêmes décédées. Deeks ne pouvait donc pas être reconnu. Le NCIS est convaincu depuis longtemps qu'une autre organisation est impliquée dans l'affaire ayant suffisamment de pouvoir pour permettre notamment à Max de disparaître, à Mr Deeks d'apparaître et d'être mit sur le dossier.

**Callen**: Ça expliquerait pourquoi Deeks ne souhaite pas rejoindre le NCIS...et qu'il soit encore en vie.

**Kensi**: Quoi, on lui a proposé? Et pourquoi il nous a rien dit? Je croyais qu'il nous faisait confiance...et puis combien de nom a t-il? Le quel est le vrai dans tout ça? Il est dealer, puis avocat enfin flic et maintenant il veut exécuter des gens de sang-froid. Vociféra Kensi en faisant les cents pas entre les canapés à la limite des larmes. J'aurais su je serais resté en Afghanistan!

**Hetty**: Kensi! Mr Deeks nous apportera quand il le pourra les réponses à ces questions. Vous devez comprendre que son lourd passé l'oblige à vivre sous couverture depuis plus de 13 ans avec à ses trousses et à celles de sa famille un sociopathe extrêmement puissant. Comme seule protection nous lui avons offert une agence infiltrée de traîtres. Sa discrétion et sa prudence pendant toutes ces années l'ont maintenu en vie. Répondu Hetty pour calmer la jeune femme dans l'inquiétude grandissante se manifestait par la colère.

**Callen**: Il perd le procès, quitte le barreau, rentre au LAPD...continua Callen déterminé à vouloir comprendre. Il poursuit l'enquête, comprend que le NCIS est impliqué et accepte de devenir officier de liaison.

**Nate**: Qu'est-ce-qui à fait basculer les événements?

**Sam**: Darcum se rapproche de Deeks vend les informations à Layers qui les revend à Sanders. Mais pour éviter qu'on le soupçonne de nouveau d'être un traître, il recrute Dantal pour l'éliminer. Le plan ne fonctionne pas comme il faut et sous la menace, Dantal donne à Deeks la localisation de Layers, le fait kidnapper et l'exécute par mesure de sécurité pour nous et sa famille. Sanders, n'ayant plus de nouvelle de Sayers, comprend alors que Deeks se rapproche.

**Callen: **Le premier qui trouve l'autre resta vivant! Conclut Callen.

**Kensi**: Dites-moi que l'on peut les trouver! Supplia Kensi.

**Eric**: Sanders est in-traçable et le téléphone de Deeks est éteint. Nous n'avons même pas un périmètre de prospections pour lancer des recherches avec un scan. Nous sommes aveugles.

Sur ces paroles peu rassurantes l'équipe décida de rester veiller au centre des opérations jusqu'aux nouvelles de Deeks.

Alex et Lisa avait décidé de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous à pied. En chemin, un gros SUV noir s'arrêta brusquement à leur hauteur, deux hommes cagoulés en sortirent, un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme à la main. Une fois dans les vapes, ils les embarquèrent dans la voiture qui démarra à toutes allures. La voiture les amena sur un ancien site d'exploitation pétrolier. Le couple fut installé sur des chaises, les mains liées dans le dos par des cordes. Ils commencèrent à se réveiller peu à peu. Sanders, qui avait attendu ce moment avec tant d'impatience décida de faire durer un peu l'instant.

**Sanders:** Cette traque m'a donné faim à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Cette odeur de sang a un goût de trop peu...ahhh que je me réjouis de pourvoir de nouveau enfin festoyé.

Lisa et Alex restèrent calmes et attentif au moindre signe. Cet homme était malade, crier ou répondre n'allait qu'accélérer ses ardeurs et l'encourager dans la violence. Il s'approcha de Lisa, lui caressa doucement le visage, avec son index descendit le long de son cou, passa sur la courbure de son sein, sa main commença à s'approcher de l'entre jambe quand Lisa défie ses liens à peine serrés, attrapa son couteau et le lui planta en pleine poitrine. Sanders écarquilla les yeux, s'effondra par terre en suffoquant. Les deux hommes cagoulés se défirent de leur déguisement laissant apparaître les visages familiers de John et Tom. Le reste de l'équipage rentra dans la pièce, arme à la main.

Ils regardèrent Sanders agonir doucement. Une sensation étrange les envahissait. Ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis treize ans. Il avait vécu pendant treize ans que pour cet instant. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes, ils s'étaient relayés pour écouter, enregistrer et transformer les communications entre Sanders et ses hommes. En les éliminant un par un, l'équipage avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le groupe d'homme en charge de la traque des deux couples.

**Michael**: Nous avons nettoyé la zone mais il ne faut pas traîner le gardien à repérer une des voitures et ne va pas tarder à débarquer. Filons!

Afin de rester discret, ils avaient décidé de partir séparément et de se retrouver que le lendemain soir à bord de l'Indépendance.

Alex rejoignit sa planque. Il prie une longue douche et s'habilla d'un costume gris-bleu, d'une cravate et de chaussures vernis. Il appela un taxi qui le déposa au conservatoire de musique de San Monica. Il était 20h55, il était arrivé juste à temps, les lumières s'éteignaient au moment où il s'asseyait sur son siégé. L'orchestre entra sous les applaudissements. Sa mère, un violon à la main semblait comblé de bonheur en regardant le public. Comme à chacun de ses spectacles, il ne l'a lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à la fin, se sentant protégé dans la masse des spectateurs. A la fin de la représentation, il resta assis un moment pour profiter de cet instant.

**Directeur Vance**: Le morceau final était magnifique! Votre mère est une violoniste exceptionnelle.

Alex se retourna et reconnu le Directeur Vance, habillé élégamment et portant une enveloppe à la main.

**Directeur Vance**: Michael Heath m'a informé de votre collaboration dans les affaires très privé d'Interpol. Il marqua une pause. Il semblerait qu'un nouveau départ s'offre à vous. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Ça serait un réel honneur de vous compter parmi nous.

Alex était épuisé, vidé. Il décida de marcher le long de la jetée. Il s'assit sur un banc et commença à lire le contenu de l'enveloppe à la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il s'agissait d'un formulaire administratif vierge pour le recrutement des agents du NCIS. Il réfléchit longuement. Deeks était devenu bien plus qu'une couverture. Son retour au NCIS allait impliquer de tout révéler à l'équipe, des révélations lourdes de conséquences. Et puis il y avait sa mère. Il avait envisagé de revenir vers elle, de tout lui expliquer mais avait-il le droit de revenir? Le pouvait-il vraiment avec tout ce sang sur les mains? Elle avait longtemps pleuré sa mort, aujourd'hui elle était heureuse.

Après plusieurs heures de réflexion, il remplit les formulaires et ferma l'enveloppe. Il se dirigea vers un taxi et lui donna la direction du centre des opérations. Il retrouva l'équipe au complet silencieuse les yeux au sol, assoupie ou la mine effacée. Ils avaient appris la mort de Sanders mais n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle de Deeks. Personne ne l'avait entendu arriver, il s'avança doucement, s'assit sur la chaise vide restante et attendit que l'équipe émerge doucement. Des soupirs de soulagement et des tapes sur l'épaule suivirent, toujours en silence.

**Deeks**: Je vous dois des explications. Commença-t-il.

**Sam**: Prend ton temps. L'encouragea Sam qui sentait bien que Deeks était épuisé.

**Deeks**: Je vais faire court. Commença-t-il. J'ai intégré l'organisation de Sanders quand j'avais 15 ans. Sous les conseils d'une amie, Lisa, j'ai pris un autre nom, Max Gentry. Un jour, alors que j'avais été interpellé pour possession de stupéfiant, on m'a envoyé à la place d'un avocat un type de la NAVY, qui m'a proposé en échange d'informations sur l'organisation de veiller au besoin de ma mère. J'ai accepté et avec Lisa nous avons infiltré plus profondément l'organisation. Un jour, le plus improbable arriva...Il marqua une pause et sentit son estomac se nouer. Il reprit d'une voix tremblante. Lisa m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte.

Kensi hocha la tête abasourdit, resta muette incapable de dire un mot. Hetty était secoué, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une histoire d'amour avait pu arriver au milieu de ce chaos et de cette violence. Elle se colla les mains devant la bouche pour cacher son angoisse. Sam qui avait légèrement pensé à cette possibilité était inquiet de la suite.

**Deeks**: Nous avons pris ça comme un signe et avions décidé de disparaître pour offrir à notre famille un nouveau départ. J'ai donc rompu les liens avec la NAVY. Nous avons récupéré de l'argent de quelques transactions, quitté l'organisation de Sanders, changé de nom en nous mariant, créé une association d'aide aux familles d'autiste, ma sœur est autiste, donné à l'association les moyens financier d'aider généreusement ma famille pour un très, très, long moment...Timothy pointa son nez en juin 2002, nous logions alors dans une cabane avec un couple d'amis. L'hiver fut un peu rude et nous avions alors décidé d'utiliser la maison mit à notre disposition par la NAVY le temps qu'il fasse plus doux. Sanders et ses hommes nous ont retrouvés, il prit une pause plus longue, sa gorge se serra, ses yeux se remplir de larme. Il souffla et repris plus rapidement.

**Deeks**: ….tua Timothy de 5 coups de couteau. Les gars d'Interpol les ont fait fuir avant qu'ils puissent finir complètement le job. Je vous passe les détails des mois qui suivirent, mais au final, nous avions compris qu'une taupe de la NAVY m'avait trahi. Nous avions peur pour nos familles, nous nous sommes donc mit en tête de retrouver la taupe et Sanders pour les éliminer. J'ai changé une nouvelle fois de nom, en devenant Deeks, étudiant en droit, puis avocat, flic et enfin agent... si vous le voulez bien. Il tendit à Hetty l'enveloppe.

L'équipe resta muette. Ils avaient des milliers de questions mais sentaient que le moment n'était pas propice à ça.

**Callen**: Bien sûr que nous le voulons! Répondit Callen avec le sourire. Il était le seul à avoir compris que Deeks venant de donner à Hetty son formulaire d'intégration au NCIS comme agent à part entière.

**Deeks**: Peut-être que Kensi me laissera conduire maintenant. Dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Kensi bien que sous le choc, reconnu cette tonalité dont il usait régulièrement dans leur chamaillerie quotidienne. Elle comprit alors et sentit son courage revenir.

**Kensi:** Ça ne change rien du tout! De plus il paraît que tu n'as jamais passé ton permis de conduire...le tient n'est enregistré nul part. Répondit-elle fébrilement, la voix enrouée.

**Deeks: **C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire très pratique offert par Lisa! Répondit Deeks en se levant pour partir. La dictature Blye est immuable quelques soit l'actualité! Lança-t-il depuis le couloir menant à la sortie.

Les membres de l'équipe se mirent à rire et comprirent qu'ils devront accepter bien des choses étranges de la part de leur nouvel agent.

**Callen:** Vous étiez au courant? Demanda Callen à Hetty. Une fois seuls dans le salon.

**Hetty**: Non, mais maintenant que j'y pense...quand j'ai annoncé à Mme Brandel la mort de son fils elle m'a demandé de retrouver une jeune femme et de la ramener près de lui. Elle m'a tendu une photo des deux jeunes gens et m'a affirmé qu'ils ne se seraient jamais séparés. Lisa lui avait promis de protéger son fils quelques soit le prix. C'est grâce à cette photo que j'ai pu faire le lien entre Gentry et Deeks.

**Callen**: Vous l'avez retrouvé?

**Hetty:** J'ai fait des recherches. Des parents morts mystérieusement dans un accident de voiture. Admise dans un orphelinat dont elle s'échappa à treize ans. Mais, elle s'interrompît, sa mémoire revenait progressivement. Elle continua d'un ton moins sûr. Il est fort probable qu'elle tienne toujours sa promesse...Quelques mois après l'arrivée de Mr Deeks au NCIS, je me suis rendue en Roumanie pour me rapprocher des Comescu. Au milieu d'une mauvaise rencontre, une jeune femme est apparue, a abattu d'un coup de couteau dans le dos un homme qui se tenait derrière moi arme à la main et m'a simplement dit «faites en autant avec vos hommes ou ça sera moi derrière vous la prochaine fois» en Tchèque. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire merci qu'elle était déjà loin.

**Callen**: Que faisait-elle dans l'affaire Comescu? Demanda Callen surpris.

**Hetty**: Aucune idée! Mais je lui dois ma vie.

Deeks gagna le hangar à bateau. S'installa sur le ponton et regarda l'horizon éclairé par la lueur de la lune. Il pleura de soulagement et de chagrin pendant près d'1h. Ce soir, Alexander Brandel était définitivement mort, Martin Alexander Deeks était enfin né.


	8. Chapter 8

**et voici l'avant dernier chapitre!**

**je vous laisse au bon soin de Poppy ;)**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Le hangar à bateaux était calme ce lendemain matin-là. Quelques cartons remplis de ce qui avait pu être récupéré de l'appartement de Deeks avait été entreposés dans un coin le temps que ce dernier trouve un nouveau logement. La sirène d'un bateau le sorti de son sommeil. Il avait à peine ouvert un œil qu'il sentit une présence près de lui.

**Hetty**: Je vais devoir penser à remplacer ce fichu canapé si mes agents le prennent pour un lit! Que pensez-vous d'une série de tabourets à la place? Demanda Hetty avec le sourire tout en se souvenant du mal qu'elle avait eu à déloger Callen de cet endroit.

**Deeks**: Nous serions alors amenés à dormir en dehors de vos radars. Vous nous obligeriez à faire ça?

Hetty lui souris mais ne répondit pas au fond il n'avait pas complètement tort.

**Deeks**: Je voudrais vous dire merci...

**Hetty**: Pour? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café.

**Deeks**: ...avoir passé l'éponge,...sur tout ce sang.

**Hetty**: Nous vous devions bien ça et puis les investigations n'ont pas pu aboutir à l'identification de suspects en chair et en os. Elle marqua un temps. Kensi est en train de mettre un sérieux coup au budget consacré aux matériels sportifs...elle finit son deuxième punching-ball après avoir anéantie le boxeur artificiel...Elle a besoin de réponses.

En effet, Kensi était au gymnase s'acharnant sur le punching-ball qu'elle avait commencé la veille. Elle avait les yeux rougis, bien que très entraînée ses coups étaient mauvais. Sam s'approcha d'elle.

**Sam** : Ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

**Kensi** : Très bien! Elle donna un grand coup de poing qui accentua un peu plus une des déchirures.

**Sam**: Je comprends que ça puisse être difficile à encaisser mais il faut que tu sois patiente...

**Kensi **: Je veux juste la vérité Sam...! Nous n'avons pas parlé depuis 4 mois et quand je reviens les seules paroles qu'il arrive à prononcer sont celles d'un homme que je ne reconnais pas. Elle frappa de nouveau le sac à de nombreuse reprise, du sable en sorti.

**Sam**: Étant donné ce qu'il a vécu c'est normal qu'il n'ait pas réussit ou pu nous le dire avant.

**Kensi** : Lisa, tu crois qu'elle est morte?...Non, en fait, je souhaite qu'elle soit morte! Je sais ce que tu penses, je suis jalouse, je ne devrais pas dire ça...je suis ignoble. La jeune femme s'effondra en larme au pied du punching-ball.

**Sam** : Kensi… dit-Sam doucement. Ta réaction est normale. Je pense que nous aurions tous préféré ne rien savoir finalement. Mais, il a voulu être honnête envers nous, envers toi et ça, c'est la plus belle preuve de confiance et d'amour qu'il puisse nous montrer, nous lui devons de faire de même. Il faut lui laisser le temps de faire le point, imagine ce qu'il a traversé, je suis père et si j'avais été sa place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu en faire autant. Kensi, aller calme toi!

**Deeks** : Tu peux nous laisser Sam s'il te plaît. Demanda Deeks qui était apparu discrètement derrière eux.

**Kensi** : Deeks...désolée, je n'ai pas voulu dire ça...

Sam pausa une main amicale sur la tête de Kensi et sur l'épaule de Deeks puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il s'assit en face d'elle, la pris doucement dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Il lui posa une main sur la nuque pour l'encourager à se rapprocher de lui. Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot son visage blottit dans son cou ses bras enlaçant autour de lui.

**Deeks **: Je suis désolé Kensi. Vraiment désolé. Murmura-t-il doucement. J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet. Déjà que je suis mauvais en communication alors imagine parler de tout ça ! Je t'avoue avoir renoncé depuis...notre truc. Il attendit quelques secondes. Demande moi ce tu veux.

Kensi émergea doucement. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

**Kensi:** Qui-es-tu? …

**Deeks**. Je suis né sous le nom d'Alexander Gordon Brandel, j'utilisais le nom de Maximilien Gentry ou Max pour tout ce qui n'était pas très clean. Ensuite, nous nous sommes mariés sous le nom de Wood et je suis devenu Matthew Alexander Wood. En septembre 2003, je suis devenue Martin Alexander Deeks. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de garder Deeks comme nom d'usage mais d'être déclaré sous le nom de Wood administrativement.

**Kensi**: Pourquoi? Demanda Kensi tout en sachant que sa question était stupide et qu'elle voulait pour rien au monde entendre la réponse.

**Deeks** : Pour donner à ma famille, à Timothy et à Lisa une vraie existence administrative,... pour les avoir dans ma vie.

**Kensi **: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment entre vous?

**Deeks**: Si ta question est un moyen de savoir si nous nous aimons encore, la réponse est oui et je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Mais notre amour est douloureux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer l'un de l'autre mais ensemble nous nous détruisons. Malgré l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre quand je suis devenu Deeks, nous avions prévu de plus nous revoir. Mais, j'avais des difficultés à assumer ma couverture. Ne pas pouvoir ne se reste que mettre une photo de Timothy dans mon appart ou ne pas en parler ou tout simplement devoir répondre «non» quand on me demandait si j'avais des enfants, j'étouffais. Lisa de son côté mourrait petit à petit de chagrin. Nous avons alors pris la décision de nous voir quelques heures seulement pour fêter les anniversaires de Timothy, notre mariage, parfois à Noël ou dans le cas où l'un ou l'autre en avait besoin. Lisa passait à la maison, nous discutions, faisions l'amour, pleurions et avant que je me réveille elle était déjà partie. Nous avons dérogé une seule fois à la règle, c'était en juin dernier après que Sidorov m'ait fait torturé. Tout est revenu, les cauchemars se mêlaient, ajouté à la douleur physique, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir le coup et voyant que Deeks ne revenait pas, Lisa m'a amené à l'étranger quelques semaines pour m'aider à me remettre sur pied.

Kensi pleurait. Dans un sanglot elle demanda.

**Kensi** : Et maintenant? Et pour nous?

**Deeks**: Lisa est au courant pour nous deux et nous encourage même à poursuivre...

La voix de Deeks se mit à trembler, il marqua une pause. Kensi le regarda surprise.

**Kensi **: Elle nous encourage?

**Deeks**: Elle ne fait que survivre depuis la mort de Timothy, elle ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, c'est de le rejoindre mais elle ne partira que si elle me sait entre de bonnes mains.

**Kensi** : Mais...alors..?

**Deeks** : Notre amour l'encouragera à partir.

Elle paniqua...Deeks lui prit le visage.

**Deeks**: Kensi, le fait de pouvoir discuter librement de Lisa, de mon fils de ma vie me donne envie de vivre et le courage de vouloir poursuivre notre... « truc» ….peu importe où ça nous mènera. Mais tu dois comprendre que je veux tout faire pour redonner à Lisa le goût de la vie.

**Kensi** : Mais je..., tu...? Bredouilla Kensi.

**Deeks**: C'est un problème que je souhaite résoudre seule avec elle..? Et tu ne dois en rien te sentir concernée.

**Kensi **: Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi?

**Deeks** : On ne change rien.

**Kensi** : Tu me demandes de vouloir partager ton lit avec elle?

Deeks échappa un petit pouffement.

**Deeks** : Nous en sommes déjà arrivés à ce stade?

Kensi lui sourit. Elle avait sorti ça peut-être un peu trop vite. Ils avaient certes déjà passé une nuit ensemble, mais ils n'avaient fait que boire du vin en relisant l'un dans les bras de l'autre DC & Marvel. Elle ne se sentait effectivement pas prête encore de passer ce cap surtout avec ce qui venait de se passer. Elle réfléchit.

**Kensi **: Ok! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites...mais je veux que tu me préviennes si tu vois que ça dérape. Dit-elle décidée.

**Deeks** : Tu veux savoir sans savoir? Et après tu te plains que je ne dis jamais ce que je pense. Tu ne m'aides pas là Kenz…Dit-il en rigolant.

**Kensi :** Ok, je veux tout savoir!

**Deeks** : Tout..?

**Kensi** : Je...je veux t'aider, et si je dois accepter de devoir pour un temps te partager avec elle...Je suis d'accord mais je veux être au courant. Dit- elle solennellement. Je veux savoir si tu vas la voir, où, si elle va bien, Ce que vous avez fait...

**Deeks** : Waoo, Kenz...Il l'a serra fort et l'embrassa sur le front. J'en attendais pas autant mais ...c'est, en effet, ce qui pourrait m'aider le plus. ….Merci!

Kensi lui rendit son étreinte, le regarda droit dans les yeux, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa d'un long baisé sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et Kensi lui demanda:

**Kensi **: J'aimerai connaître ton fils...

Deeks ouvrit la petite poche avant de sa chemise et y sorti une photo. Timothy riait aux éclats sous les chatouilles de ces deux parents. Il l'a tendit à Kensi.

**Kensi** : Il est trop mignon…

**Deeks **: Il a 4 mois

**Kensi** : Il a le sourire de Lisa...

Hetty qui avait discrètement suivi la scène du fond du gymnase s'approcha. Le couple se décolla lentement et se leva.

**Hetty**: Une affaire vous attend. Vous devriez vous changer Mlle Blye, je crains que votre tenue soit inappropriée pour vous rendre au palais du gouverneur.


	9. Epilogue

**La fanfiction est sur le point de se terminer. La fin a été écrite pour Neferete, Densique adique (pour pas la dénoncer) (**_non mais dis donc ! je ne t'ai pas mis un couteau sous la gorge !),_ **qui m'a proposé d'inclure un peu plus Densi dans le scénario. Cette très bonne idée **_(ha ! tu vois !Merci qui ?)_ **aboutit sur une fin à la fois triste **_(trop triste…)_ **et pleine de perspective pour notre nouvel agent! J'espère que cette fic vous a plu et je vous remercie pour vos commentaires encourageants.**

**Poppy49**

_je préviens ce dernier chapitre et triste mais il fini bien ;)_

_Nef._

* * *

Épilogue

L'enquête pris la journée pour être résolue mais ne présenta pas de complication particulière. Comme convenu, le soir, il prit le chemin du port pour rejoindre l'Indépendance. Il rentra dans le salon rejoindre l'équipage. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Michael**: Lisa est dans sa cabine avec Marion. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis hier, pas pris ses médicaments...depuis 2 jours.

Sur ces paroles Deeks se dirigea vers le couloir principal. Depuis son accident Lisa présentée une arythmie cardiaque qui soignée ne représentait aucun danger mais le moindre écart pouvait être fatal. Il retrouva Marion lisant à haute voix allongée sur le lit à côté de la jeune femme. A la vue de Deeks, elle posa le bouquin, l'entoura se ses bras.

**Marion **: Fait quelque chose s'il te plaît...Supplia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de s'en aller.

Il se déshabilla intégralement, s'allongea sous la couette à côté de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

**Lisa**: Laisse-moi partir...Demanda-t-elle sereine.

**Matthew**: Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour essayer de te montrer que la vie vaut d'être vécu.

**Lisa**: Mon cœur, s'il te plaît...Insista-elle déterminée. Je suis épuisée, j'ai envie de partir.

Après quelques minutes de discussion et de caresses sobres. Résolu, Il posa une main sur sa hanche, la fit glisser lentement jusqu'à son sein. Blottit son visage contre son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Lisa lui sourit et l'enlaça. Il lui enleva doucement ses sous-vêtement, l'embrassa dans le cou tout en continuant ses caresses. Ils firent l'amour comme si treize ans les avaient séparés. Ils s'imprégnèrent de l'odeur, du goût et des caresses de l'autre. Il plongea son regard dans le sienne ils partagèrent un orgasme qui les plongea dans un bonheur immense. Ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois.

A son réveil, le corps qu'il avait enlacé la veille était froid. Lisa était partie.

Comme l'avait demandé Mme Brandel, Lisa fut enterrée à côté d'Alexander. Le cercueil renfermé en réalité le petit corps de Timothy. Hetty lui avait expliqué que Lisa était morte au côté d'Alexander ce même jour mais qu'elle avait été enterrée dans un autre cimetière. Pour la cérémonie, l'équipage de l'Indépendance et l'équipe du NCIS s'étaient retrouvées pour la première fois sauf Deeks qui avait disparu depuis le jour de la mort de Lisa. A la fin de la cérémonie, Ray expliqua à Mme Brandel qu'il connaissait bien, que les deux amants étaient morts heureux et il lui remit l'album photos et les papiers de la famille Wood. Elle pleura de joie et de surprise en tournant les pages et en découvrant ce petit bonhomme dans les bras de son fils.

**Mme Brandel :** Le principal c'est qu'ils soient ensemble. Conclue-t-elle.

A l'entente de ces paroles, les membres des deux équipes se regardèrent et eurent une pensée pour leur ami. Kensi, inquiète et triste se colla contre Sam qui la pressa contre lui. Elle pleura discrètement contre son bras. Pendant ce temps-là, Deeks était étendu sur le chemin de terre qui séparé la cabane et le lac, lieu où ils avaient partagé tant de bonheur et où Timothy avait poussé son premier crie. Déchiré par la douleur il y resta plusieurs jours. Matthew agonisait.

Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis l'enterrement de Lisa. Bien que fragile, Deeks était réapparu sur le canapé du hangar à bateau. Sur les conseils de Nate, l'équipe avait réussi à trouver un bon équilibre entre le respect de son besoin de solitude et d'être entouré. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Kensi avait été ralentie. Sam qui voulait garder un œil sur Deeks était devenu son coéquipier. Chacun avait trouvé une activité à partager avec lui en dehors des enquêtes, moments les plus difficiles. Sam et Kensi l'entraînèrent au combat et Niki et Victor se retrouvait de temps en temps pour discuter de la Toile.

Deeks avait trouvé dans les affaires de Lisa un carton marqué d'un G. Callen remplit de carnet, de documents et de photos divers. Il avait rapporté le tout à Callen et ils passaient ensemble du temps à retracer le chemin qu'avait empreinte la jeune femme toutes ces années pour accumuler toute les informations. Ils s'aperçurent que Lisa avait fouillé minutieusement le passé d'Hetty et lui avait décelé comme faiblesse l'obsession de retrouver les racines de son agent. Devant le peu de confiance qu'elle portait à la chef des opérations et devant sa puissance, Lisa avait pris les devants de la quête et retenue des informations afin de les utiliser en cas de nécessité. Les deux hommes étaient encore loin d'aboutir à quelques choses de concluant devant la quantité de document accumulées et de pages d'écriture. Lisa était plusieurs fois tombée sur des pistes bien que menant à rien toujours aussi intrigantes les unes que les autres.

Un jour, une enquête conduisit Kensi à l'hôpital pour un déplacement de l'épaule. Deeks la ramena chez elle.

**Deeks**: Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud. Dit-il en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le canapé. Les antidouleurs devront faire effet d'ici peu.

**Kensi **: haaa, Je veux bien. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas bouger d'un pouce.

Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, Deeks l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Devant la difficulté que la jeune femme avait à se déshabiller il la regarda timidement, inclina doucement la tête. Avec son air gêné et son sourire charmeur, Kensi ne put résister. Elle se laissa déshabiller doucement par les mains un peu tremblantes de son amant.

**Deeks** : Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

**Kensi**: Oui, ça commence à aller un peu mieux. Tu...tu ne regardes pas, hein?

Deeks l'aida à enlever ses sous-vêtements tout en regardant plus ou moins le mur ou le plafond pour respecter l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il lui ajusta ensuite une serviette autour du corps.

**Kensi**: Tu peux m'attacher les cheveux? Je ne veux pas les mouiller. Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un élastique et une pince

Il tenta maladroitement de ramener la masse de cheveux sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

**Deeks** : Mais comment vous faites? Sa glisse de partout!

Kensi se mit a rire et voyant sa coiffure dans la glace et la tête de son partenaire juste derrière elle embêté devant le nœud qu'il avait fait avec l'élastique. Leur regard se croisa dans la glace qui commençait à s'embuer avec la chaleur du bain. Une main sur sa hanche, il lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule puis dans le cou. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La serviette tomba. Pendant qu'elle le déshabilla maladroitement d'une main il parcourrait les lignes de son visage de son pouce et maintenait la pression de sa main sur sa hanche. Doucement ils rentrèrent dans la baignoire. Ils s'assirent l'un face à l'autre. S'embrassèrent sobrement, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. Il l'aida à se savonner et à se laver les cheveux que la pince n'avait finalement pas réussit à maintenir. Au bout de vingt minutes, Kensi commençait à avoir froid. A la sortie du bain, Deeks, l'enroula dans son peignoir et profita de cet instant pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle se colla à lui, lui caressa le dos encore mouillé, sentit le début d'une légère érection que son amant tentait de refréner. Cette sensation fit revenir Kensi à la réalité et troublée elle se détacha et rejoignit sa chambre. Deeks se sécha, enfila ses vêtements et alla retrouver la jeune femme qui tentait d'enfiler un tee-shirt.

**Deeks**: Désolé...pour,...euh...Dit-il gène. Voyant Kensi emmêlée il rigola et l'aida.

Kensi avait du mal à se contenir. Les mains de Deeks sur son corps la faisait chavirer mais quelques choses la retenait encore.

**Deeks**: Prends ton temps, il n'y a pas de problème d'accord? Dit Deeks faisant allusion à sa fuite en avant.

Elle lui sourit. Ils commandèrent des tacos et regardèrent deux épisodes de Dexter. Kensi sentit la fatigue arrivée et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Il s'allongea sur le dos, laissa Kensi s'installer confortablement contre lui. Pendant que Kensi promenait sa main sur le corps de son compagnons, il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête, lui caressa doucement la nuque et le début du dos pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil.

FIN

* * *

_voila! j'espère que cette fic vous à plus, moi ça était le cas, c'est pour cela que j'ai insisté auprès de Poppy pour qu'elle la publie!_

_n'hésitez pas a commenter..._

_Bye _

_Nef._


End file.
